customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
William Furno (KD)
William Furno is the leader of his very own Hero Team. When he came into battle against the Fire Lord he got new armor and became a Hero 2.0. He is known as The Scout and is battle partners with Nathan Evo. History Hero 1.0 Gronthus On the planet of Garchas VII the Alpha Team was split up. Each Hero as attacked by a powerful Villain selected by Corruptus, one of the most wanted villains in the galaxy. Furno was on a sprawling desert when he was attacked, in order to overcome his opponent he led the villain towards a cactus then threw it at him. The villain adopted the cactus's element and Furno then set the villain on Fire. This tactic worked and the Heroes arrived back to Stormer who was in battle with himself because the Nanobots that Meltdown had used were still present. The Heroes helped and Stormer defeated Corruptus. Ordeal of Fire William Furno, along with Mark Surge, Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez headed to Marcix Prime to face off with the Fire Lord and his henchbots. The Fire Lord was absent because he did not believe the Heroes to be worthy of the fight, but it turns out he was not needed, as Drilldozer, Nitroblast and Jetbug were able to take the Heroes out without an issue. Luckily for Hero Factory, Furno had analyzed the villains and their weapons so that they could be re-suited, because the Heroes had no resistance to fire or lava. Hero 2.0 Time Slicer Once the Heroes gain their new armor, they head to Almaak III, where the Fire Lords hideout was situated, and go into battle with them. They were aided with Heroes Julius Nex and Nathan Evo. The battle proved hard for both parties, but the end result was a stalemate. The Villains revealed what the fuel was for, a item called a Time Slicer, which the villains would use to bring the beings from the past to destroy Hero Factory. The Heroes were forced to flee when the villains started to make a move for their ship. A Surge from the Past Coming on the 20th of January. Characteristics Tools and Gadgets As a Rookie, Furno was equiped with the Dual Fire Shooter which can be used in close melee and as a firearm. Though not as usefull as the weapons that Elite heroes carry, it is known to have a fireing rate of twenty shots per minute before it has to be recharged. Furno can also heat the weapon for a more effective melee weapon. Since he can be reckless his powers are not entirely limited and his armor is able to withstand a damage other heros can't throw this not proven. When he becomes a Hero 2.0, he receives a Multi-Tool Ice Shield, which Furno has outfitted his with rotating climbing hooks and cutting blades. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. His helmet had Thermo-Vision goggles. Personality Similar to the traits of most young protagonists with a 'great destiny' before him, Furno simply wants to hone in on his skills and become a better fighter. Rather than focusing on wanting to protect others, this young rookie strives to impress the great Preston Stormer who is the leader of the legendary Alpha Team. William wishes to be just like Stormer, though he is willing to state his opinion even if it contradicts his team leader. Akiyama Makuro stated that when Furno was being built he saw a 'greatness' in him that was in Stormer long ago. Logically, Furno will either replace the Alpha Leader one day or stand by him as an equal because of this premonition. Appearances * 2.0 Missions ** 2.0 Missions 1: Beginner's Luck ** 2.0 Missions 2: A Surge Through Time ** 2.0 Missions 3: Flames from the Past ** 2.0 Missions 4: Frozen in Time ** 2.0 Missions 5: The Roots of Time ** 2.0 Missions 6: Future Technicalities ** 2.0 Missions 7: Protector of Hope ** 2.0 Missions 8: Time Sliced Category:Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:User:Kingdonfin Category:2011 Category:The Fate of Two Worlds Category:Originally Canon Characters